Not what we'd expect
by blackkyu
Summary: Sequel to "Not Even Death", Kise has Kuroko, now, and forever, but what happens when the other members of GoM get involved, and they want answers?
1. Murasakibara

Not what we'd expect

Chapter one: Murasakibara

Murasakibara hadn't exactly planned on going over to Kise-chin's home, but after the accident (and after he'd happily pulverized the rock that dared harm Kuro-chin); he'd been mowing down through his infinite stash of candy far faster than usual.

Today, he had actually run out.

He'd thought of going over to Momoi-chin's, but the girl had been hiding over at Aomine-chin's, crying and whining, blaming herself.

Overall, she was being annoying, and Aomine-chin was never one to help Murasakibara with his "addiction", as other's called it.

He considered Midorima-chin for a while, but the young man was obsessed with the idea that he'd somehow read the horoscope wrong, or heard it, or, whatever.

It didn't really concern the candy loving giant. What did it matter what that blasted thing said anyway? It's not like there future was pre-ordained or anything, and, even if it was, he was beyond certain that if Kuro-chin was able of proving Akashi-chin wrong, then no random "all seeing" strange person (or perhaps it was a thing? He'd never really paid attention) could ever predict Kuro-chin's future.

And he didn't understand Momoi-chin's (or Aomine-chin's, though he hid it well) whining either. Kuro-chin would be disappointed with them if he'd heard, he'd be sad, and if there was anything in this world to fear (beyond Akashi-chin's wrath); it was Kuro-chin's sad and disappointed face.

He would have headed over to Akashi-chin's place, but the ex-captain was busy setting up plans on how to kill off several family members of the drunk that had run into them (perhaps it was a slight guilty pleasure, for the whole of GoM, to join in on said plans).

Thus, the only other person who understood Murasakibara's way of thinking was, surprisingly, Kise-chin—who'd been busy working and trying to get the other's out of their shell's –sure, the model may be busy currently, but, really, the candy stash was gone, _gone_, and Kuro-chin wasn't going to conveniently appear and refill it anytime soon!

With a shake of his head the giant trudged into the rather expensive hotel, completely bypassing the clerk—who didn't even bother trying to stop him, all the employer's having learned long ago that such an idea was…impossible.

Taking the elevator the giant quickly ascended to the 30th floor, which, not to anyone's surprise, belonged entirely to the model. And, with an ease and speed granted only to those who are finally granted a way out of withdrawal symptoms, he headed straight for the Kise-chin's current residence, room…something or other (he hadn't really bothered to memorize the numbers, it was pointless, really, as far as the giant was concerned, all that mattered was knowing which door it was).

Not even bothering to knock Murasakibara barged in, almost with a kick. Almost, of course, because the door had swung open right before his foot had met the wood.

Did this mean Kise-chin had gotten off early?

Most likely not, the man was still probably meeting with…people (employers, business men, etc.), in the other rooms frequenting the floor (what else was the model going to do with over twenty some rooms?).

So, what does a random opening door mean?

Murasakibara shrugged; a much easier entry. And a quicker way to get to his emergency, emergency, emergency supply (for, yes, Kise-chin and the others—besides Aomine-chin, who refused—all had secret stashes of candy hidden around their homes, just in case).

However, this didn't mean that he knew where the stash was, he didn't have the slightest clue, but that wasn't going to stop him, he'd find it, even if he had to tear the whole place to shreds.

_He needed his candy!_

Rolling up the sleeves of his jacket the giant grinned, marching forth into the expensive looking living room (for it had a wide screen TV, an expensive couch—he only knew this because Kise-chin had complained about him eating ice-cream on it—a wonderful view, a beautiful glass table with a frost like design of a forest, and several other things he didn't particularly care to note).

First, he began by searching the bathroom, checking behind (and even in) the toilet, which brought about the sound of a rather familiar laugh—though he ignored it in favor of his search.

Then he went back into the living room and searched under the couch cushions, behind the TV, and, just when he was about to flip the table over and crack it's leg's open (just to see if they were full of candy, 'cause in movies they hide stuff in table legs, or chair legs, didn't they?), he heard a startled gasp, and felt, more then heard, the almost non-existent request to wait, before a sack, open and obviously full to the brim with candy, was practically thrown at his head.

"You shouldn't go about breaking Kise-kun's belongings, what would happen if he got angry and refused to ever help you again?"

Blinking the giant picked up the fallen sack, plucked a candy from the floor, popped it in his mouth, and stared. "Kuro-chin?" he asked, squinting his eyes, trying to see his currently invisible (and supposedly dead) friend.

"Murasakibara-kun," the voice sighed, "please refrain from speaking with your mouth full."

"Kuro-chin?" he couldn't help but repeat, though this time while struggling to keep from crying as Kuro-chin's figure slowly blinked into existence, struggling to keep himself from hugging the sad looking teen who couldn't quit seem to look him in the eye.

"Murasakibara-kun…" the ghost (Murasakibara was sad to admit, but found it slightly ironic) began, taking a deep breath (that he probably didn't even need, the giant thought in slight amusement), and finally looking him in the eye, "please, refrain from telling the others."

Murasakibara wanted to ask why, but as he plopped another candy in his mouth he shrugged. There was nothing wrong with agreeing with such a request, not when the other's where all moping about, he didn't want Kuro-chin to see them like that, not one bit (and he was sure that the moment he'd tell any of the members of GoM they'd come running).

"Does Kise-chin know?"

Blue eyes blinked, a small head tilting to the side, "Of course, this is his home after all."

The giant nodded, plopping five more candies into his mouth, "Where is he?" So he could explain exactly why Kuro-chin was stuck living as a ghost in a rather boring hotel room.

"Busy," Kuro-chin blandly replied, eyes staring straight into his soul and most likely seeing his intentions, "I'm sorry, but could you leave before he returns? He'll be tired."

"Why?"

"I'll make sure to have Kise-kun buy five boxes your favorite and have them delivered to your house by the end of the week."

Kuro-chin had perhaps been hanging out with Akashi-chin far too often.

"Have them delivered here."

The blue orbs blinked in understanding, and a small smile twitched into life for five long seconds, "Thank you."

Murasakibara shrugged, walking around Kuro-chin, sack in hand and another five candies already within his grasp, "See you later Kuro-chin~" he called before walking out the door, and past Kise-chin, who barely registered his presence.

0-0-0-0-0

"Kurokocchi," Kise began, staring out the door, shoulders sagging in defeat, "Was that Murasakibarachi?"

Kuroko simply nodded, a small, miniscule smile appearing on his face, "You've been raided."

0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Hiya! Alright, so I know I said I'd do a crossover with DP, and I probably will, if I get to the end of this, 'cause I'll be using this as a precursor to the crossover, that way it doesn't seem so…random? Though you'll have to thank a certain Guest who requested this, although, I'm not sure if this was exactly what they were asking for…**

**Either way, all I need is one review, 1, one, 1, and I'll post the next chap. **


	2. Midorima

Chapter two: Midorima

Today was not a good day for Cancer, today, they were in for a rather…shocking surprise. Their lucky item? A bowl of vanilla ice-cream (it must not melt).

Now, it wasn't exactly that Midorima had gotten over Kuroko's death, but, after a few weeks or so of watching Murasakibara skip off to see Kise, big grin on his face, and having an all too ecstatic model checking in on him, he'd finally decided he'd had enough.

…and, no, Takao had nothing to do with it.

He wasn't curious, and, no, he wasn't worried, it was merely coincidence that Midorima wound up standing in front of the very restaurant the two had apparently decided to meet.

…and, no, Takao had not mentioned this, nor had he given Midorima a ride. It was pure coincidence that he happened to come by at exactly three thirty p.m. and then decided to bike around the area.

_Pure coincidence,_ don't question, just nod your head and smile.

Now, what wasn't coincidence (in other words, what he was willing to admit to), was the fact that both Takao and himself had decided to hide behind the same bush.

The reason?

The bush had a wonderful view of the restaurant, a clear shot to the wide, rather expansive, window, in which both Kise and Murasakibara just happened to be sitting in front of.

The other reason?

It was the only bush in the area…and because this was Takao's idea.

"Now," Takao stated with a grin, mysterious sweat dripping down his face, "from here we can decide when it would be best to enter the restaurant."

Midorima adjusted his glasses, a small frown pulling at his lips, "and why, exactly, must we enter?"

"Well", Takao began, before sighing and turning around to face his companion, "don't you want to know what's going on?"

"Not exactly," came the swift denial as the young man sifted the weight of his hand held cooler, eyes staring holes into Takao's forehead.

"Tsundere," the point guard laughed, "you just don't want to be caught stalking."

Several minutes later, which Midorima would refrain from commenting on, and Takao was left quit incapable of doing such, the shooting guard swiftly walked into the restaurant, expertly ignoring all the stares his cooler acquired, alone.

Setting himself one seat before, and to the left, of Kise, he ordered at random, then cocked his head, in a rather stiff manner that set a few girls across from him on edge, and listened.

At first, he heard nothing but the regular drone of annoying, insistent, chatter. Then, slowly filtering through, he focused in on Kise and Murasakibara and heard the beginnings of a conversation.

"So...you…candy…simply…frogs…"

The candy bit made sense, considering the participants of the conversation, but the frogs, however, threw him off.

Concentrating a tab bit more, his face transformed into a rather…sinister sight. With glasses glinting, and eyes no more than (supposedly) angry slits, Midorima accidently scared off the one who was bringing his order. Which, all things considered, was a rather good thing, otherwise he might have chocked in embarrassment, for he had accidentally ordered a rather…romantic dish.

However, despite his concentration, he heard no more of the conversation; in fact, he heard nothing at all.

Nothing…but static.

Startled he almost jumped out of his seat (but he'd never admit it), and glanced around, of course, with the utmost subtlety, and noticed a surprising lack of people. He began to concentrate again, he heard the static once more, but, within the static, he heard…something.

A "voice" wouldn't be exactly accurate, for it sounded no more than buzzing, but that buzzing seemed to bring to mind words.

Words such as, "It's rude to eavesdrop, Midorima-kun."

Once again, he almost jumped, hands coming up to his ears and then messaging his temples. He has got to be hallucinating, too much exercise? Not enough sleep? Being in Takao's presence for too long?

"Thank you for the ice-cream."

This time it was a voice, though the static still stayed, lingering in the background; and the voice was rather…familiar.

"Midorima-kun," blue eyes, impossibly familiar (for only Kuroko had such eyes, but he was _dead_), blinked at him from across the table, "may I have a spoon?"

Blankly, as if he'd suddenly been broken, Midorima got up from the table to fetch a spoon. Wordlessly, he handed it over to the apparition—for the Kuroko look alike was see-through—and watched in silence as the ice-cream slowly disappeared.

"How..?"

"I'm not eating the ice-cream, Midorima-kun," blue eyes stared, "I'm simply imagining that I am."

"Why?"

A sigh, soft, and barely heard, past translucent lips, "You're sleeping, Midorima-kun."

Midorima blinked, glancing about once more, but unable to make much speculation before the buzzing, the static, kicked up to a new level.

"Please refrain from eavesdropping on Kise-kun in the future."

And then all went black.

At least, for a total of five seconds.

After which Midorima found himself being shaken awake by a rather worried (and annoyed) Takao. In answer to all the fuss, the shooting guard dragged the other out of the establishment, and then ordered him to take them to Midorima's house.

It was time to do some research.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blinking, Kise stared at Midorima's departing figure, "I didn't notice he was here."

Murasakibara shrugged, tossing another candy into his mouth, "neither did I, but I'm glad he's finally getting out, Kuro-chin's been sad ever since he heard about how much of a hermit Midorima-chin's become~"

Kise laughed, "Don't you mean how much of a hermit they've _all _become? Even Seirin's been feeling down, but they really shouldn't, Kurokocchi's where he _belongs_."

Murasakibara pouted, "That stuffy hotel isn't where Kuro-chin belongs."

Kise simply shook his head, a light smile tugging at his lips and a small, insane gleam entering his eyes, "That isn't what I meant, Murasakibaracchi, but, either way, you really shouldn't complain, after all, you still get to see Kurokocchi."

The giant's eyes narrowed, only slightly, upon hearing the hidden threat, before he plopped another candy into his mouth and shrugged once more, for in the end it didn't really matter, so long as Kuro-chin was happy and he had a constant supply of his most favorite candies, the details could wait.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Alright, so here's the next chap, sorry if I messed up Midorima's character, or made the scene rather confusing, it'll be explained later. As for Takao, just to clear things up, he was knocked out by Midorima, thus, when he woke up, the first thing he did was look for his friend, and, upon finding him passed out, he panicked and caused a small scene. **

**Beyond that, as before, I shall require one review, 1, one, 1, before I post up the next chap. **

**Thank you all so very, very much for actually reading this. **


	3. Momoi

Chapter three: Momoi

Now, Momoi wasn't usually one to answer other people's phones. That was just plain rude; especially without their express permission. But this was Aomine's phone, and if anyone had the right to answer it—for Aomine was currently curled up rather cutely one the coach, of course, she'd never tell him that—then it was her.

Creeping silently, the ex-coach tip toed into Aomine's kitchen, bare feet freezing on the tilled floor.

"Where is it, where is it…"

Turning on her heel, she found the phone hanging on the wall. Yes, it was a rather old phone. And, yes, Aomine did own a cell phone, but all of GoM knew that it was better to call the old relic then his cell when Aomine was at home.

It was a reminder, a present, a treasured memory, that had once belonged to the forwards grandmother.

Now, as for why she had yet to memorize where it was, despite all the hours upon hours she spent over, well…she'd been in morning for a while now, and really, who could blame her for forgetting about such a small detail?

Then again, Tetsu-kun might have…

With a shake of her head, Momoi quickly dispelled that line of thought and reached for the phone. Picking it up gingerly, she placed it by her ear and whispered a hello.

The random jabbering of Takao was her response.

Only after she hissed a rather firm "Silence!" did the speaker calm down enough to explain the real reason why he was calling, of course, only after he further explained that it was probably a good thing that Momoi answered the phone instead of Aomine, because he wasn't sure how he'd handle it.

Was a quirk of her eyebrow she voiced her uncertainty of such a statement, and almost went to wake up the teen himself, but Takao's next words froze her world and left her sinking to the floor, mind blank.

"Midorima saw Kuroko."

Eyes wide, tears threatening to fall, Momoi's grip on the phone became almost deadly.

Only barely did she note Midorima's voice in the background, telling Takao to give her some time.

Blinking back tears, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and stood.

Upon opening them again she was the feared coach of the Generation of Miracles, all tactics and plans, "Where can we meet?"

After they agreed upon the place, Momoi swiftly hung up and dressed, though still in stealth mode. Before she left, however, she wrote a small note and placed it on the fridge.

"I'm meeting with Midorima-kun, make sure you eat something, otherwise I'll offer you're services to Akashi-kun for the next week, Love ya, bye."

She had no intention of getting Aomine involved until she knew more about the situation.

0-0-0-0-0

Awkwardly, the three sat at an abandoned table deep within the recesses of the library, paper's strewn about and book's pilled to a rather hazardous height.

"So, Tetsu-kun has become a ghost?" Momoi asked, cocking her head to the side, though not out of disbelief, she had no reason to distrust Midorima; in fact, all of GoM were surprisingly honest with each other, but rather out of confusion. Not quit able to understand why Tetsu-kun, of all people, would turn into a ghost and then proceed to knock Midorima unconscious…then again, perhaps the last bit wasn't all that mysterious, as Tetsu-kun had a tendency of knocking people out with his passes whenever he got angry—or whenever he didn't have his daily milkshake—anyway.

"Well," Midorima began while adjusting his glasses, "it's either that or one of the two have become master illusionists, or I was drugged."

"But you said you didn't have anything." Takao pointed out in confusion.

"Exactly."

"Can't we just ask them in person?" Momoi crossed her arms while looking up from the book before her, "Then again, if they wanted us to know, they would have said something already."

"Exactly."

"But, seriously," Takao broke in, waving his hands about in the air, "who would have thought that Kise would have teamed up with Murasakibara in keeping secrets?"

Neither could find an appropriate response.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Kise sneezed and Murasakibara almost chocked on a candy, thus leaving Kuroko to stare in both amusement and worry.

"Kise-kun," the ghost called, "this mean's someone is talking badly about you."

"Eh?!"

"And what about me?~" cried the giant and model together, before looking at each other and then redirecting their gaze to the speaker.

Kuroko shrugged, tilting his head to the side and sitting cross legged in the air, "Perhaps Midorima-kun is cursing you're lack of intelligence."

"Mean~!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Long after midday passed, the three were slumped in defeat. All the books before them gave only speculation, or the norm.

Like ghosts are remnants of the dead, they are often hard to see, they can possess the living; they haunt their place of death.

But Midorima had seen Kuroko in a restaurant several miles away from the crash site, so that couldn't be it; and their dead friend certainly didn't possess him, only…knock him out, and invade his dreams.

Eventually Momoi came up with an idea, an idea that, in all rights, should have been their very first, but considering their less than stellar predicament (finding out a loved one is haunting the premises); their brains were a tab bit fried and jumpy. Unsure if they should be happy or sad about Kuroko's apparent return.

In fact, it was only due to Takao's random comment that Momoi and Midorima finally grabbed ahold of their wits.

"Well, at least he's not a vampire."

0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Alright, for those of you wondering, the "idea" that was mentioned will be explained in the next chapter. **

**Beyond that, thanks for all the favs, and even more so for the reviews. Another observer of the world, this story is due to your request. It was a wonderful idea, and I thank you for giving it to me. Hopefully this story keeps your interest till the very end. **

**Beyond that, remember, as always, one review is required before another chapter can be spontaneously born within my mind and then spat onto the web. **


	4. Aomine

Chapter Four: Aomine

It wasn't unusual for Aomine to sleep in, in fact, he was often found sleeping around even in the middle of the day, so when he woke up at twelve o'clock he didn't notice anything wrong at first.

Only after he'd brushed his teeth (toothbrush decorated with a puppy that looked suspiciously allot like Tetsuya #2 on the end), and set about making coffee using the specially designed coffee pot decked in chibi's of GoM that Momoi had somehow obtained for his birthday present, did he notice the lack of noise.

Not that he was claiming Momoi was always noisy (alright, so perhaps he was), but she always got up before him, _always_, and, usually, she'd be sitting at the table, drinking a glass of…well…whatever she felt like having that day, while reading the newspaper, or she'd be sitting in front of the TV, flipping through channels, or she'd burst out of his room complaining on how horrid it smelt, all sweat and rotten left overs. Which, of course, was not his fault; the room had always smelt like that, even before he'd moved in.

"Momoi?" He called questioningly, while blindly heading toward the fridge, when he received no reply he felt a spark of panic, but shrugged it off, Momoi was a big girl, she was more than capable of handling herself.

Sighing, he grabbed the milk and closed the door, only when he turned away, back toward the counter, did he notice a flash of yellow, deciding to make himself a bowl of cereal first, he swiftly dumped out the remaining contents of his cereal bag, making a mental note to buy some more later, then poured the milk into the awaiting bowl bellow.

Turning around he finally read the note.

_"I'm meeting with Midorima-kun, make sure you eat something, otherwise I'll offer you're services to Akashi-kun for the next week, Love ya, bye."_

Frankly, he didn't quit like the notes contents, nor did he like the mystery that clung to them. For Momoi had refused to speak with any of the other members of the Generation of Miracles for the past couple of weeks, and last he checked, she wasn't going to any time soon either. Not only that, but he was certain Midorima had changed his cell number, due to several prank calls that just got a tab bit out of hand, and Momoi wasn't particularly too concerned about asking for the new one, so that meant Midorima had called her...or the house phone.

And the only reason the shooting guard would bother calling at this point and time was for something of importance.

But then why wouldn't Momoi wake him?

Sighing, Aomine began to eat his cereal, staring blandly at the fridge. Despite what other's thought, he was pretty smart, and there was no way he was going to allow his team mates to go about involving themselves in something without him, especially when they dragged _his_ Momoi into it!

Coughing, Aomine looked over that thought again and smiled. Throwing the now empty bowl into the sink, he shrugged on his coat and headed for his car (for it seemed Momoi took hers). Getting in he adjusted his mirrors, but stopped, halted by the fluttering image of Tetsu, blank blue eyes staring at him from the back seat as his small hand came up and pointed forward.

"To the library." was the soft whisper that, if it belonged to any other, would have sounded like a joking command. Aomine offered a sad smile to the mirror, before tearing his eyes away from the image and turning to the road. Taking a deep breath he dispelled the memory, _that's right, today's the day that…_

0-0-0-0-0

"So," began Takao, who'd adopted a thinking posture, "you want us to go over what it is _we_, ourselves, know about ghosts?"

"Or, basically, what we've heard about them, yes."

"But how would that help?"

"If we list off the things we already know," Midorima interjected, "then we can commence our search from there."

"Ah!" the point guard cried, "so what you're saying is that it isn't that there is no information, it's that we're looking in all the wrong places?"

"Essentially."

"Oh," called a voice from behind, "then let me help."

Startled the three turned to find Aomine lounging languidly against a bookshelf, eyes staring at them in question and challenge, as if expecting them to turn him away.

"Aomine!" Momoi cried, jumping up, "what are you doing here?"

The Forward shrugged, before explaining that this was really only luck, considering he'd actually had several destination's in mind, but wasn't sure which one they'd go to. Sighing the three agreed to fill him in, as they couldn't very well turn him away (not when he could pester Momoi for the answers latter, and none would blame her for giving them to him either).

Surprisingly, he took the news rather well, though he was—rightly—annoyed with Kise and Murasakibara for keeping it a secret. Though he did pose a good question, "what if they don't know?"

"Eh?"

"Well, alright, so Kise not knowing about Tetsu's whereabouts is kind of stretching it, considering he's more of a stalker then Midorima."

"…" the shooting guard glared, _accidentally_ adjusting his glasses with his middle finger.

"But what if they don't know _everything_? Or, as is more likely, what if Murasakibara doesn't know everything?"

Momoi's eyes brightened, "that means—"

"We could ask Murasakibara for confirmation."

After agreeing upon the idea the four turned back to their original idea, and began listing off the things they knew, mostly, it was the same lame stuff they'd read in the book's, however, one thing, stated by Takao, and cemented by Aomine, caused chills to go down all their spines.

"I've heard, that sometimes, if those left behind grieve enough, the soul of the departed will be trapped, forever unable to rest."

0-0-0-0-0

"Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko called, kneeling down before the giant's resting figure, "Murasakibara-kun, you have to wake up, it's almost seven, soon it'll be too dark for you to go back."

The giant simply grumbled and turned away, causing Kise to roll his eyes, "Kurocchi~" he called while skipping up behind the ghost, "just let him be, come, come I'll head to bed early too."

Kuroko blinked, tilting his head to the side, before floating behind the model, following him into his room, and waiting by the door while Kise changed.

Soon dressed in nothing more than his boxers, Kise plopped down on his all too fluffy bed (that Kuroko felt secretly jealous of), and gestured for the ghost to sit on the edge while he jumped under the covers. "Ne, Kurocchi, could you tell me a story?~"

It had become something of a nightly ritual for them, though when Kurko asked why, Kise simply declared it was because he loved listening to the ghost's voice. Though Kuroko was certain there was more to it than that, he didn't complain, though he did find it ironic that he wound up talking far more now that he was dead, then he ever did alive.

Sighing, the ghost took a big breath, more to collect his thoughts than anything else, and began to weave his tale.

"The wind, you see, was a very, very lonely thing, although it cried, and played all day, although it sang and danced, and fluttered and pranced, the wind was never, _ever_, truly seen, nor was it truly understood. For while people heard the winds songs and cries, they could not understand the words, and while the people felt its playful tug and soothing touch, none would ever acknowledge its presence. Though the people claimed to know the wind and its way's, they never truly understood, but one day a strange sound, not like the wind, but echoing, and in its language, resounded in the air. Curious the wind danced toward the sound, and found, much to its glee, another being, quit like it, descending upon the singer, the wind asked upon the beings name.

The being had no way to reply, for it had no name, though it did declare that the people, the humans who made it, called the being a wind chime. Curious, the wind asked for more detail. For humans, creatures who could never understand the winds language, never understand the winds nature, couldn't possibly make sure a being.

The wind chime shrugged, the only thing it truly knew, was that it could only speak, only move, when the wind was near. Playfully, upon hearing this, the wind drew away, and watched from a distance as the being fruitlessly tried to call for it back, for the chime had no voice, not without the wind. Laughing the wind returned, it had never had any friends before, none at all, and while it loved to brush through hair and fur, while the wind loved to play tricks and sing and dance, it never stayed around one human long enough, or one village long enough, to know how to treat one.

Their relationship, from then on, was a strange one, and sometimes, when playing with the chime, the wind would be having far too much fun to control its powers, thus knocking the poor thing to the ground many a time.

Then, one day, when the wind came to visit, the chime was no longer there. No longer in the window, awaiting its arrival. At first the wind thought the chime was playing a game, but after some time searching it recalled how the chime declared it could not sing, nor move, without the wind near.

Which meant only one thing, the humans, who made the wind's friend, who'd placed the chime at the window, had moved it. Concerned, the wind rushed through the village, or perhaps it was a town? The wind was never truly concerned, not with time or human dwellings. Only when it reached the center of the village, where a fire blazed, did the wind find its friend. Alas, with the wind being so near, the chime's voice returned, and all it could do was scream and scream as the fire turned it to ash.

In a frenzy, in despair, the wind rushed toward it's friend, pushing all away, controlling not it's power nor emotions, alas, the fire, gaining strength from the wind, only pained the chime more, and by the time the chime's voice no longer was in existence, by the time the wind calmed, the village was destroyed, the fallen remnants of houses impaling all humans within the area.

Crying and alone, the wind was a very, very lonely thing."

Kise stared, eyes dropping and mouth tilting in a small frown, "Kurocchi~" he began, letting out a yawn, "what type of story is that?"

"One that makes you think."

"Think?" Kise's eyebrows scrunched together, "well, I'm glad the human's all died in the end, it was their fault the chime died."

Blue eye blinked, a tab bit sadly, before Kuroko lightly patted Kise on the head, "that is one way to see it, yes, but the wind was also at fault, for not controlling itself."

At Kise's questioning stare Kuroko elaborated, though Kise's grip on his wrist (for Kise had somehow gained the ability to touch him) would not allow him to move away into a more comfortable position, "The human's had created the chime in hopes to please the wind," Kuroko moved in closer, placing a finger to Kise lips before he could interrupt, "however, all they saw was, upon making the chime, the wind had become harsher, it came more often, blowing and nearly toppling over numerous things, causing havoc, and every time they'd go to check up on the chime, it would be on the floor. Who wouldn't think, in such circumstances, that the wind hated them? Hated the chime? _For the wind was a very, very lonely thing, that none could understand."_

0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: wow, this wound up being far longer than expected, however the little story Kuroko told does have some foreshadowing for the overall story…kind of. Eh, well, I hope you liked it anyway. I just couldn't get the idea of Kuroko telling Kise a bedtime story out of my head, and this is what came of it. **

**Anyway, as usual, one review and I'll update. **


	5. Kagami

Chapter five: Kagami

Kagami wasn't one to dwell on the past, nor was he one to assist the sickly or depressed. If he ever came across such things—the sickly or depressed—he'd leave the handling to those around him, or call the hospital…or simply plop a sandwich into the person's lap then walk off.

However, seeing Murasakibara trudging down the road, head bowed and feet dragging, brought back the subconscious need to turn to his shadow and ask for an explanation. Before he could Kagami clawed at his arm, suppressing the urge, for he'd been doing it too often, talking to no one and yet expecting a reply, walking through the silent night, ears strained, awaiting a soft voice.

Once, he'd even accidentally started complaining about Riko's new training regime (which ended with eating her horrid cooking) and asked for Kuroko's support.

"I don't have an issue with the workout; it's what comes after that bothers me! Right Kuroko?"

The pain that was evident on everyone's faces was a tad bit too much, and the team was quickly dismissed, of course, not before the coach demanded they meet up for lunch latter.

Perhaps that was the reason they could still play basketball and enjoy it. Perhaps that was why they didn't all wallow in depression, because they had each other…argh! That sounded far too much like Kuroko! But it didn't really matter now, in fact, perhaps allowing himself to think like that was simply another proof that Kuroko wasn't truly gone, that he was still there, in the shadows, watching with his ever blank expression, cheering them on in his own weird way.

Shaking his head Kagami sighed, such thoughts could wait till later, right now he could feel the ever phantom pull of his shadow, telling him to go and talk to Murasakibara.

Swiftly catching up, Seirin's ace slapped the giant on the back, making him stumble—which worried Kagami even more, for that shouldn't have been possible, "want to go someplace to eat?"

"Not hungry." Was the distracted reply, ticking Kagami off slightly, though the ever calm stare of Kuroko that waited beyond his eyelids consoled him, "Well, I am," Kagami declared, before taking ahold of the giant's jacket and pulling him along, "and you're paying."

The lack of resistance almost scared him.

"Ice-cream."

And there was some of that annoying childishness, so not all was lost, though as Seirin's ace dragged the giant behind him, he really had no idea how to proceed. Damn you Kuroko! Leaving such a mess behind!

Several minutes later (in which Kagami's arms got tired and Murasakibara started walking on his own) they sat in a random restaurant, neither able to bring themselves to eat at Kuroko's old hangout, not alone, not with so few to distract then from the lack of blue and milkshakes.

"So," Kagami began, disturbed by Murasakibara silence and the gloomy air, "what's bothering ya?"

The giant continued to ignore him.

And this is probably why Kuroko left, Kagami considered, eyes dropping, it wouldn't matter how honest the members were with each other, or how much they knew about each other, unless they could communicate and solve their problems; kind of like Seirin.

The thought of the members of the Generation of Miracles sitting around in a circle having a therapy session caused a sudden bought of laughter that wound up almost chocking him.

"It's rude to speak with your mouth full." Came a silent whisper that killed his mirth in an instant, suddenly knowing the problem, "Ne, what would you do if someone you knew was trapped?"

Though the question confused him and caused a random shiver to go up his spine as Kuroko's image danced in the reflection of the glass before him, he answered honestly. "I'd do everything within my power to set them free."

"Even if by doing so you'd never see them again?"

The hidden meanings behind those words where numerous, so instead of answering Kagami posed another question, "are they happy where they are?"

Murasakibara blinked in confusion.

"If the person is happy, then they really aren't 'trapped'."

"I thought he was happy…"

Another shiver went up Kagami's spine, and the faint sound of Kuroko calling him in the background, in his memories, danced within his mind, "but?"

"I don't see how he can be. Not now, not when the wind is so very, very fierce."

"Wind?"

Murasakibara shook his head, a small smile on his face as his eyes became distant, "A story I heard from someone precious, though I never did get to hear the beginning~"

Or most of it, said the expression, but Kagami kept his mouth shut.

"Hey," Murasakibara began again, after a few minutes of silence, "did you know yesterday was the day Kise had been officially accepted into the team?"

Kagami blinked, "did you celebrate?"

Murasakibara stayed silent, staring out the window before he got up, plopped the last of his ice-cream in his mouth, than stored his bags of candy in his big pockets. Staring in shock Kagami only had time to shout out in confusion before the giant was gone, though not before Murasakibara said something that kept the ace from following after.

"We threw a little surprise party for him, myself, and Kuroko."

0-0-0-0-0

"Ack!" cried Takao from behind a tree, "I think he's spotted us!"

"Well, doesn't this work better for us?" Yawned Aomine, "Now we don't have to act like stalkers, though I suppose I can see why Midorima likes doing it so much."

"I don't _stalk_ others." Midorima hissed, causing the other three to laugh.

"Then what do you call it?" Momoi gasped between her peals of laughter, "bird watching?"

Only the sound of candy, being loudly and obnoxiously crushed between teeth, saved Midorima from answering. "You want to know about Kuro-chin?"

0-0-0-0-0

"Kise-kun," called Kuroko softly, "Kise-kun, was it really necessary to throw Murasakibara-kun out like that?"

Kise didn't bother answering, only tightening his grip and burying his face into the ghost's neck. Making him sigh, forced to admit, for once, that he was grateful he was dead, otherwise his back would have snapped by now. "Kise-kun," Kuroko tried again, "he didn't mean it."

"That doesn't matter," Kise huffed, "he wanted to take you away."

"To go shopping," Kuroko almost laughed at how childish and possessive Kise sounded, but decided against it.

"We already celebrated."

This time Kuroko allowed himself a small chuckle, and patted Kise on the head, "Just because you think sitting around all day talking to me is celebrating, doesn't mean others do."

Kise once again tightened his hold, teeth grazing dangerously against the ghost's neck, threatening to chomp in, "you didn't have fun?"

Stiffening, Kuroko's eyes widened slightly, before he sighed, and hugged Kise in return, whispering into shaking shoulders that of course he had fun, of course he enjoyed simply being in Kise's company, that it was alright, he wasn't going to leave, not anytime soon. After all, he couldn't very well do anything without Kise being near. Laughing softly, with a tint of sadness, Kuroko whispered, "not that I _can_ be far from you, Kise-kun."

0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: I've never been good with writing for multiple characters, and all of GoM is already stretching my abilities (kind of why I introduced everyone separately). However, I will be adding Seirin, but they're going to be kind of a quest appearance. So they won't have a separate chapter named for each of them, and I might have a few only "appear." Seirin is special, although they don't know much **_**about**_** Kuroko, they know **_**him**_**, if that makes any sense. **

**Also, to clear things up, last chapter Murasakibara and Kuroko had set up a surprise party for Kise, well, as surprising as they could get. Then the next day (this chap) Murasakibara wanted to actually take Kuroko out to buy Kise presents (as he remembered a little too late in the day last chap), but Kise refused to allow Kuroko out of his sights, thus the two got into a fight, the Kise kicked him out. **

**As for Murasakibara hearing Kuroko's story, he only heard bits and pieces, and Kuroko's analysis—though not the last sentence—at the end, so he thinks the wind is the only one at fault and, thus, the bad guy. **

**Beyond that, remember, one review. **


	6. Kise

Chapter six: Kise

Kise wasn't one to skip photo shoots, nor was he one to deny any fan that asked for his autograph. But man, was keeping that tradition hard when he'd rather spend time with Kurokocchi, who floated in the background, watching with slight amusement (for Kise could tell by the tiniest tilt of his beloved's mouth and the slight curve of his eyes), as the model forced a beaming smile on his face, signing away and listening politely as the rather—ugly—boisterous girls blabbed on and on about how much they loved him.

He didn't _care_, he would rather smash their despicable faces in, how dare they, how _dare_ they walk through _his_ Kurokocchi and then ask for autographs? How _dare_ they _flirt_ with him while his beloved stood _right there?_

Needless to say, only Kurokocchi's presence saved them, though, perhaps it was also his presence that damned them to hatred. Then again, it wasn't like Kise would dare travel far from his ghost, so perhaps it was more because his fans appeared far, far more grotesque now that he had his beloved within his grasp.

Either way, he'd deal with the beasts horrid cries, perhaps speeding things along here and there, and always making sure to get everything right on the first try, that way, that way he'd have far more time to spend with Kurokocchi.

They could go get milkshakes, Kise smiled, beaming in happiness at the thought, thereby causing a few workers to swoon, faint, or hurriedly look away, for not long ago Kise had found out a way to touch his beloved, then, after that, he'd managed to teach Kuroko how to hold certain objects, milkshakes being one of them. Of course, Kuroko couldn't taste it at first, he couldn't even drink it, but as time went on he was able to, how this was possible, neither knew, but Kise wasn't going to question it. For the fact simply brought another pleasure to life, though, really, next they'd have to find a way to change Kurokocchi's clothes, the ones he died in are so unbecoming.

Going through the day in a haze of happiness, he thought of all the other things he could do with his beloved, talk about mundane things, go see a movie, go to the park, all things they couldn't do before, for the reminder of Kurokocchi's ghost status had still brought Kise to tears and marred his beloved's face with the tiniest frown as he could not _touch_ could not _feel. _

And that simply wouldn't do, Kurokocchi was supposed to enjoy his life with Kise, not regret it. So they waited, and, finally, the ex-phantom player could touch things again (albeit, with some necessary concentration), could _feel_—although barely, Kise still being the only being he could actually touch.

Thus, when work was done, Kise skipped away, Kurokocchi loyally floating after and listening as Kise babbled on about his plans.

0-0-0-0-0

"So," Momoi began, arms folded, staring at Murasakibara who sat across Aomine's kitchen table. Though, why it had to be his kitchen table, let alone his house, Aomine couldn't quite figure out.

"What you're saying is that Tetsu-kun had indeed become a ghost, however, he's trapped in Kise-kun's hotel room?"

Murasakibara nodded at first, then shrugged at the last bit, he wasn't entirely sure about the limitation to Kuroko's mobility, he simply never saw Kuroko leave the room, and whenever he proposed it Kise would so fiercely refuse that he was almost certain, but not quit.

However, as Midorima explained that he'd seen the ghost outside of the hotel room, he wasn't as certain anymore.

"Alright," sighed Aomine from the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of soda, though he didn't bother to check what kind and didn't currently care enough the compare the taste, "so now we have two witnesses—"the implication that he didn't quit believe Midorima annoyed the shooting guard greatly, but he couldn't really blame him, "It's safe to assume that we can get more info on our Tetsu ghost."

"Let's compare!" called Takao, nodding to himself, though he had to elaborate when the other's looked at him, "well, we know for certain that Kuroko is a ghost, and that Kise has something to do with it—probably—but so far we have two different Kuroko sightings, and, also, ghosts come in several different types, the ones that are stuck in an eternal loop, constantly repeating their deaths, then those that wander aimlessly around their place of death, those that only hold on to the rage and anger caused by their death, and then those that actually have full memory of who they were and full control over what they do, however, I've heard that sometimes, when a person dies and comes back, their personalities change slightly."

Although stunned by Takao's rather wordy reply, the other's quickly did as suggested, finding similarities between the encounters and summersing that Kuroko did indeed have full access to his memories and was basically the same as before, thus leading Takao to question whether or not Kuroko was ever really alive, but a ghost in sheep's clothing.

After everyone managed to lay at least on hit on him, the group continued their session, finding Kise the main key.

"You know," Momoi muttered to herself in thought, "I think I've heard of something like this before."

The others listened.

"Eh, it was while playing a video game—", none of them, besides Takao, were surprised, Momoi was a closet gamer, "but you could summon the souls of the dead and force them to serve you."

"Serve?" Aomine almost chocked, considering all the things Kise would force Kuroko to do…but wound up only imagining the model taking the ex-phantom player to the park, an all too goofy expression on his face as he dragged the ghost everywhere.

"Hhmm," Midorima once again fixed his glasses, "I've heard of that as well, though apparently you need to use a seal of some sort to cement the contract."

"Seal?" muttered Murasakibara before his eyes suddenly brightened and a grin split across his face, "does the seal have to be on the person at all times?"

Momoi and Midorima weren't certain, perhaps it didn't have to be on the person, it was rumored that it could lie on an object of the contractors choosing as well.

"What does it look like?"

Seeing where this was going the other's offered up their ideas, mainly gathered intel that they'd scoured from the internet and dragged out of unsuspecting—and now rather traumatized—random person's on the street. Declaring that a seal could look like some weird circle, or a strange design with a star, or just a random cool, misplaced design that might be in plain view or hidden, depending on the contractors tastes.

Knowing Kise, the seal was likely to be in a place he'd be able to see every day, simply to confirm that Kuroko wouldn't be able to leave him anytime soon—for they had noticed how possessive he'd been when Kuroko was alive, and they'd seen how he'd clung to the teen when they'd still been trapped in that crushed bus, of course, Murasakibara claim about his possessiveness over Kuroko's ghost only cemented this line of thought.

"Then I think I know what it is," Murasakibara stated with a grin, plopping a candy in his mouth.

Though, really, by know they didn't really need the location, it was more than obvious that the seal would be in Kise's main hotel room. Though, really, who would have thought it would have been set on a table?

0-0-0-0-0-0

The two had long since finished their milkshakes, and were sitting in the park, staring up at the sky, Kuroko lazily running his fingers through Kise's hair as his head rested in his lap (though, to anyone who passed it looked like thin air). "Ne, Kurokocchi~"

"hhmm?"

"Do you think we could stay like this forever, just you and me?"

"…Kise-kun, I think you've been watching too many romance movies lately, their rotting your brain."

"How mean~!" Kise whined before sitting up and taking Kuroko by the shoulders, "but, seriously, Kurokocchi, would that be alright with you, staying by my side, forever?"

A sad smile graced Kuroko's lips as the ghost felt a shiver go down his non-existent spine, and a sudden sharp pain tug at his core, "Nothing lasts forever Kise-kun," he tilted his head and placed a firm kiss on lips ready to protest, before drawing back, "but I wouldn't mind, not really."

0-0-0-0-0

"Is this really a good idea?" Momoi questioned, running her hands over the beautiful glass table with a frost like design of a forest, "I mean, what will happen to Tetsu-kun when we break it?"

"It's possible that he'd return to the afterlife." Midorima offered, fiddling with the tape on his fingers.

"It could simply free him from Kise-chin's control." Murasakibara replied while plopping another five cadies in his mouth while aimlessly kicking the broken door he'd kicked in for entry.

"Or it could have a lasting negative effect on Kuroko's soul and warp what's left of his mind so he comes back as a monster and kills people needlessly—"

Takao was knocked out…or, he would have, if he hadn't swiftly hidden underneath the table, and all the blows hit it instead, cracking the surface.

"Uh oh," Aomine uttered, eyes slightly wide, "well, we've done it now."

Murasakibara blinked, "what do you mean? I thought we were going to break it?"

Aomine shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck, "I was going to wait till Kise got back with Tetsu and see what's up, to see if things really are as bad as you say, then smash it if it was."

Momoi nodded, along with Midorima and Takao (who now stood proudly behind the coach), "I was thinking the same thing."

"Well it's a little late for that," Murasakibara declared childishly, plopping another set of candies into his mouth, "Kuro-chin's seal is almost broken as is, I see no reason not to break it now."

Sighing, Momoi consoled the giant, ensuring him that everything will be fine, to think of this as a slight taste of 'freedom' for Kuroko, if he liked it, if it was good for him, then they'd smash it, but if not, they'd fix it up…or, at least try. Reluctantly the giant agreed, though the rather big bag of candy she offered him helped sway his decision.

The group sat and waited for no more than a few minutes before they heard cries in the hall and saw, standing outside the door, a group of middle-aged men lead by a rather fat, rather old, bald guy. "What the hell is going on here?" the leader cried, staring at the remains of the door, "when I'd heard that Kise-san had completely ignored my job offer's for today, I'd rushed over to see if he was sick—", or to find some blackmail, his face said, "but instead I find his room's been broken into!"

Of course, the man was shocked to find out that they were all—mainly—from the Generation of Miracles, though he seemed to accept the broken door afterwards. However, the group was wary of the rather large gathering of men behind the bald guy; whatever had Kise gotten himself into?

0-0-0-0-0

"Kise-kun," called Kuroko softly, laying his head back onto Kise's stomach as the larger teen held him in his lap, settled in the grass, "this if the fifteenth time your phones gone off, shouldn't you answer it?"

Shaking his head Kise buried his face within Kuroko's hair and muttered a reply.

"I understand," Kuroko sighed, "but those men seemed to be rather…pushy."

Kise simply tightened his hold.

"If you don't answer, they'll simply run over to your house to 'see if you're alright.'"

Kise stiffened, 'those men' where his employers and colleagues, usually they were rather good about letting him off the hook, but ever since he'd taken a break from basketball (thus allowing him several hours of free time), they'd been rather pushy, demanding he take more job offers, for Kise seemed to gain more fan's by the day, and far more magazines and corporation's wanted him to appear in their work or commercials. Hoping to gain more attention from the populace, however, Kise had told them all off, spending his free time with Kuroko, though, as far as anyone else was concerned, he was simply fleeing from his work. Alas, 'those men' happened to spot Kise, on several occasions (for whenever he was in Kuroko's presence he was far too happy to keep his guard up), talking to what seemed to be thin air, or ordering two milkshakes—which made them worry that he'd get fat.

The main concern of those men was, of course, that Kise had gone insane, and they'd been planning on using him to get as much money as possible before the world found out and his fan base began to plummet.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked, slightly pained, "Kise-kun, I think you really should answer that call."

Although Kise knew the dangers of having 'those men' over, he didn't think they'd do anything to the table, he hoped, he wished, he begged, but it seemed the god's hated him, for soon Kuroko was no longer in his grasp, with limps slightly submerged in the ground, Kuroko sat before him, clutching his chest in pain as gasp's and shudders racked his frame.

0-0-0-0

"What do you mean you want us to hand him over?" Momoi asked in disgust, "Kise-kun isn't some sort of object you can use and toss aside as you please!"

The old man scoffed, "he's a model dear, which means he's already sold his soul."

"Being a model doesn't mean he's yours!" Takao cried, "he can quit the job whenever he pleases!"

"Which is exactly why we need to use him as much as possible before then," one of the old guys followers declared, crossing his arms in defiance and the other's around him nodded his head, "besides, his mind's going with the wind."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you notice?" laughed another one of the men, "how he's always talking to thin air, or pretending to hold onto thin air? Or going out on dates…with _thin air_?"

The gathered parts of the Generation of Miracles—and Takao—were getting pissed, this was too random! Not long ago they learned their close friend came back as a ghost, was apparently sealed (and thus chained) by Kise, and they had just now gotten together—of course excluding Akashi who'd have probably slammed Kise in the ground for his stupidity on the spot—to fix that problem when another, totally unpredictable (but rather cliché) predicament rounded it's fiery head.

Together the group took one big breath, then slowly moved into a weird and slightly wonky formation—for it was hard to do such things in places so enclosed. Momoi stood behind the table, and the others stood in front, off to the side, forming a makeshift line. No one, and that means _no one_, got away with trying to use one of the Generation of Miracles. If they happened to die, or vanish, or _accidentally_ fall down a flight of stairs, or if the elevator they happened to be in _tragically_ fell, then, really, who would blame them? Surly not the government, for Akashi had a hand in all things, that being one of few.

Takao, of course, was having mixed feelings, he didn't want to be a part of the obvious slaughter, but he also didn't want to run from it either, after all, how many people could say they helped the GoM get away with murder? Shrugging, he let a grin slide on his face, if it was for Midorima, he'd do anything.

Unsuspecting, the old man and his groupies were swiftly dealt with in ways that, if told, would ruin the mystery, for even Takao, who unhesitatingly joined in, had no idea what was going on.

Alas, the fight took longer than expected, and sadly, one of the old man's groupies happened to be a fighter, thus leading to one casualty on the teen's side…the table.

0-0-0-0-0

"Kurokocchi!" Kise cried as the figure of his love flickered in and out of sight, "Kurokocchi!" he tried to grasp onto the outstretched trembling hand, but his fingers, covered in sweat and bleached pale white in fear, passed through those small hands each and every time.

"Kise…kun" the ghost gasped through pained gasps, forcing a tiny smile to his lips, "it's…going…to be…alright…you'll see…"

Kise could only watch in despair, fallen to his knees, as the figure of his love blinked out of sight, leaving nothing more than an unheard scream behind…

0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Man, this took forever to write, and although I'm proud of it, I also kind of fell like I rushed it, maybe. However, I planned for this story to only have nine chapters—yeah, I actually planned this story out…sort of!—so I suppose it's justified, that, and I don't like overly long chapters, so I didn't want to get too wordy, anyway hope you lot enjoyed. **

**And, as always, one review. **


	7. Kuroko

Chapter seven: Kuroko

When Kuroko had first awoken from his slumber during the crash, he almost panicked due the absence of some rather…loud personalities; though after he saw the more then obvious opening in the bus that had a clear view of the road, he calmed considerably.

As a shadow he'd always had a way of knowing whether or not his team was safe—though a certain amount of wakefulness was required, and though the Generation of Miracles had split, they were forever _his_ team. Just as Seirin was forever his family. Alas, that also meant that he knew with complete certainty that, once again, his misdirection had worked against him, and those who'd saved his team had forgotten the shadow player.

What happened after was a blur of red, a haze of green, yellow, grey, and some other colors Kuroko had a hard time identifying. The pain as he dragged himself down the road, one thought running through his mind, to return to _them_, his team, his family, to not leave them a reason to cry, to not leave _Kise-kun_ a reason to cry, was barely pushed to the back of the ex-shadow players mind as he surveyed the area where his body had lain long ago (though, truthfully, it wasn't that long).

Cocking his head to the left Kuroko wondered if he could go back to Kise-kun, but the tug at his core, pulling him toward the crash site, told him he'd have to figure that out later.

Following the tug the ghost floated toward the still rather wrecked area of the crash. At first he saw nothing of importance, rubble, broken bits of metal, and he sent out a wish that this wasn't the place he'd be damned to stay for eternity. For one, it was boring, second, it didn't have any milkshakes, and, finally, there was no basketball. Though Kuroko supposed he could create a make shift net and ball from things lying around.

Ready to give up his search for anything interesting, Kuroko floated over to one of the only remaining giant rocks in the area, and almost sat down (he was kind of happy, being a ghost meant height didn't matter anymore), but a flash of gold caught his eye.

Curiously he phased through the rubble and stuck his face close to the object, barely noting the startled worm that seemed to almost shriek in terror at his sudden appearance.

Kuroko found himself studying a box, though smashed and covered in dirt, it was obviously wrapped in the shimmering gold paper with loving care. The box had no ribbons, but attached to it, barely recognizable, was a key chain of what appeared to be a…replica of a certain puppy.

Shaking his head, a small smile on his face, Kuroko used the technique Kise-kun taught him to grab the box. The ease in which he felt the paper, and held it in the palm of his hands while he slowly dragged it out, startled him. Where doing such things before had been difficult now it came with a startling ease, although confused, a mille-second of a frown tugging at his lips, the glint of the golden paper dragged his attention away. Whoever could it have been for?

0-0-0-0-0

The four, after the fight was over, could only stare at the damage done, dread coming off them in waves.

Momoi fell to the floor, a shaking hand touching a piece of the glass, "Kuroko," she murmured, tears threatening to fall, "what have we done?"

"Technically," Takao shakily replied, "it was that boxer's fault, who would have expected one would be hiding amongst a group of lazy middle-aged men?"

Midorima shook his head and lightly whacked the point guard, "We have no proof that destroying the seal will destroy Kuroko."

"Destroy?" Momoi hiccupped, eyes widening.

Murasakibara angrily chomped down on ten candies, "No, we set him free!"

Aomine sighed, "Why don't we just go find Kise?"

The others turned to him, not understanding at first, but slowly they nodded, Momoi climbing to her feet, and they walked together out of the room, set on a new plan.

"Soo…any idea where to look?"

0-0-0-0-0

Kise wasn't sure where he was going, or what, exactly, he was doing. Yes, he was looking for his precious Kurokocchi, for he couldn't accept, _wouldn't accept_, that he'd lost his beloved again. But running around at random wasn't going to help find the ghost. Not that the model could bring himself to stop.

He was panicking, living through daylight nightmares as he witnessed Kurokocchi's silent scream over and over again, watching his beloved drag himself down that road over, and over, forever.

Kise wanted to scream, to let out his frustrations, to simply jump off the bridge he was currently on and end it, to join his beloved. But he knew Kurokocchi would be disappointed with him if he did, and, being dead, the disappointment would last a very, very long time.

Besides, as a ghost it would take a long while before he could propose, and he'd had enough with waiting, more than enough. For the very moment he'd heard of the trip for Momoi's birthday he'd decided. He had picked out the ring, perfect, beautiful, but truly woven from the same cloth as the ex-shadow player.

Sure, perhaps as teenagers Kise was rushing it, but he wanted the world to know Kurokocchi was his, and his _alone_. He had no doubt, after all, that Kurokocchi would accept.

Sighing, Kise turned his sights to the cloudy sky, squinting through the raindrops that threatened to pelt his eyes, and began to take deep, calming breaths, like Kurokocchi had taught him oh so long ago.

When he finally opened his eyes, it was to the blare of horns and the ever bright lights of an incoming car.

0-0-0-0-0

Kuroko could, as he found out shortly after opening the box, indeed head back. In fact, it appeared he had no limitations, not that he was going to test it anytime soon, not with Kise-kun falling off the side of a bridge, a car fallowing soon after.

Now, Kuroko was never as fast as the others from Seirin, and he'd never be able to compare to his teammates, but the ex-phantom player did know how to be fast when necessary, of course, this speed was usually only seen on court, but he figured Kise-kun's life was far more important.

Though, being dead and lacking a body certainly did help.

However, no matter how much his ability to be tangible increased, and how being dead helped give a slight boost to his strength, even he wasn't able to stop a hurtling body in midair.

As soon as an unconscious Kise-kun was within his grasp Kuroko felt the tug of gravity, something he'd forgotten even existed, and came up with a last minute plan that would have probably killed him…if he wasn't already dead.

Closing his eyes, Kuroko prepared for impact.

0-0-0-0-0

Kise awoke to the sound of barking and the feel of a wet tongue, and even half asleep he'd know that bark anywhere, "Number 2?" he asked tiredly, prying open his eyes and staring into blue. After receiving a confirming bark, Kise dragged himself up to a sitting position, ignoring the rain that hurtled down like little doves, and holding his head, wincing when the memory of the latest accident hit him.

"Annoying reckless drivers," he hissed as a headache made itself known. Some time passed where he only sat, holding his head, but eventually the headache subsided and he took a look around, noting he was on the bank beneath the bridge, but just too far from the bridge itself to be protected from the rain.

Taking another look at Number 2 Kise quickly took the puppy into his arms and cuddled him for some form of comfort, "If you're alright, then Kurokocchi most certainly has to be."

The puppy barked again, turning his head to the right, pointedly looking to something in the distance. "He's that way?" Kise asked with a blink, only to receive a bland glance from Number 2 before he wiggled out of his arms and jumped down, barking once more before he ran off into the shadows.

Laughing slightly at the irony, Kise shakily got to his feet and followed, slipping only now and then in a puddle, and entered the darkness tucked under a corner of the bridge. At first he noticed nothing, but then the sound of barking drew his eyes to the glint of a magnificent sapphire, which, upon closer inspection, was settled into a finely done onyx ring, littered with specks of shimmering sky blue. His eyes widened as he slowly noticed how the ring was resting on a slender and pale finger, which connected to a hand which connected to…well, a body.

Shamefully, Kise's first thought was that of glee, for he practically jumped in joy, knowing his Kurokocchi was wearing the ring he'd bought him some time ago, thus accepting his feelings (like Kise knew he would), and inwardly gloating over how nicely the ring matched his beloved.

However, another bark from Number 2 drew his eyes to his beloved's face, which was settled into a look of pain. Startled, Kise automatically went to his loves side and lightly called his name, pulling Kurokocchi into his arms, startled at how _cold_ his love felt.

Unsure of what to do—for who could know how to treat a ghost for…something?—Kise simply tried to keep his love warm while he fished around his pockets, looking for his cell.

Sadly, he found it dead.

A bark kept him from going into depression (for he didn't have enough strength to walk to get help). Looking at Number 2, who appeared to have an all knowing glint in his eyes, Kise sighed and asked the puppy if he could run to get help.

As if waiting for the simple command, the puppy ran off, though not before he jumped up and wacked Kise in the face with his paw.

…the puppies way of saying he was stupid, Kise supposed.

0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Eh, man was this hard to write, I had a total of three rather vague ideas for this chap, and I had no idea how to connect them or how to make them happen, however, I hope this chapter makes sense. Though, yeah, Kuroko's ghostly travel may have seemed to go by rather fast, but several hours had actually passed between the first scene and then Kise's. And, yeah, the driver was simply some random guy who lost control of his car in the rain and poor Kise happened to be in area where he crashed through the bridges side. **

**Yeah, I know, it wouldn't be that easy, as bridges are more reinforced now a days, but just pretend the car was a really big and heavy one or something… **

**Only two more chapters left…I never thought time could go by so quickly. And remember, as always, one review.  
**


	8. Seirin

Chapter eight: Seirin

It wasn't that Seirin wasn't devastated by Kuroko's death, if anything, they each felt as if a part of them died the very moment they heard of the accident, as if several years of their life had been shaved off, roughly pulled away, leaving nothing more than blistered bleeding souls, weeping at the absence of ever watching calm eyes, a gentle soothing voice, the encouraging pat on the back, and the small comforting smile, peeking from the shadows.

However, Seirin had something that the Generation of Miracles was still merely beginning to comprehend, they had a bond, they were _family_.

So whenever one felt down, or when they felt like crying, or screaming, or simply throwing a fit (no matter how unsightly), the others would patiently wait, willing to comfort, to the best of their ability, for they knew of each other's pain, and they _knew_, with absolute certainty, that Kuroko, their ever beloved shadow, would be sad should they cry and mourn forever.

Of course, Tetsuya Number Two helped greatly, his comforting barks and kind licks, tongue swiping off the tears of the family, ever encouraging. And when the poor pup would sit in the shadows, a sad look on his face as he'd glance around, whimpering as if he expected someone to be near, to bend down and hold him in their arms, to pet him and snuggle, the family would stop their practice and gather round. Each taking a turn in holding him, comforting him, yes, even Kagami, who had been the one to, surprisingly, take him in.

They had tried to contact the Generation of Miracles, tried to reach out to them in a mutual bond of sorrow, but the team had long since separated by then, each withdrawn into their own shell, and so the family shook their heads, saddened at the sight. But they all agreed, creating a promise, that whenever, should ever, the team need the families help, then they'd gladly give their all.

For Kuroko.

So when Kagami rushed into basketball practice a little late, a worried look on his face, the family listened. While they did not know how to take the fact that Murasakibara claimed their shadow helped him pull off a surprise party (both because the idea of Kuroko throwing a "surprise" party when he went about surprising people on an everyday basis was hilarious, and because he was, well, kind of dead) they did know that they finally had a chance to help.

They had no idea, really, where to look, but they refused to admit that until Riko had enough of Izuki's lame puns, constantly made by noting the names of the places they passed, and already agitated by the constant rain. However, Izuki was saved from their coach's wrath by Number 2's barking, tail wagging with happiness that had vanished since Kuroko's death.

In a silent exchange the family split, Kagami, Kiyoshi, and Hyuuga chasing after Number 2 while the other's searched for the Generation of Miracles.

It wasn't soon after the split that the three (plus puppy), saw Kise running across a bridge, an obviously distressed look on his face.

"Um, Riko," Hyuuga began, loosely holding his cell, "I think we have a problem."

0-0-0-0-0-0

If the Generation of Miracles wasn't such an odd bunch Riko and the others would have missed them completely, but, as they were odd, as in really, really odd, they were beyond obvious as they ran down the streets, panic evident on Momoi's and Aomine's faces while Midorima and…Takao?...rode on a bike, well, to be more precise, Takao rode the bike, Midorima stood in the trailer-thing attached to it, shouting into a megaphone, calling for Kise. Murasakibara chomped on his candy in an almost nervous manner, head twisting and turning, having a wonderful view of the crowd due to his height.

Quite frankly they all looked like drowned rats.

Though Riko supposed Seirin didn't look any better.

Calmly walking over, flanked by members of her family, Riko called for the team's attention, almost shocked by the urgency in the air. Before she could even so much as open her mouth she received the call from Hyuuga, looking to the team her only words were, "We've found Kise-kun."

0-0-0-0

Gathered before the stairs leading to the land beneath the bridge, the family and team stared down into the darkness.

"Are you certain Kise-kun is alright?"

"Number 2 wouldn't be happy to see a corpse."

"I don't think he'd be that happy simply seeing Kise-chin anyway."

The family did not reply to the implication. Only sighed and double checked their supplies.

Flashlights? Check.

Blankets, towels, bandages, rope (just in case)? Check.

Agreeing to head down before the police spotted them the group carefully went down the stairs in groups of two, led by Number 2 the group found themselves staring at a rather strange sight, at least, to the family.

"Why is Kise-kun hugging thin air?"

"Honestly," interjected Izuki, "I don't think thin air could hold his head up like that, and I highly doubt his neck could."

Midorima scoffed, seeing the blurred and faded image of Kuroko within his teammate's arms, "It's obvious he's holding Kuroko."

Momoi squinted before jogging over and squatting before the pair, her hand wavering above Kuroko's head, "Tetsu-kun?" she asked shakily, ignoring how Seirin glanced at each other in both confusion and understanding, and how Aomine walked up and wrapped Kise in a blanket, hands barely departing the model's shoulders before blue eyes snapped open and looked at him, "Thank you, Aomine-kun."

Midorima coughed into his fist, dragging all eyes to him, Takao holding his cell to his ear, face screaming of terror, "Akashi-san has summoned us," looking over to Seirin he added, "all of us."

0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: Yeah, Seirin can't see Kuroko, the reason will be explained in the next chapter. As for wondering what should be considered "right or wrong", in this story there is no such thing, only love and devotion. Yes, Kise is slightly insane, and obviously possessive, but Kuroko doesn't mind; though the fact that he's in love with a ghost might be considered wrong to some people. So it's alright to be confused about that, love is a confusing thing. **

**Also, I just realized I never put a disclaimer up on this story, not once. Well, anyway, we've got one last chapter left and I'm considering putting a pole up concerning whether or not there will be a sequel. However, in the sequel the only character's from Kuroko no Basket will be Kise and Kuroko. And, sadly, by the end of next month (like by the 17****th****), I'll no longer be able to update any of my stories, for around a year, so perhaps starting a sequel now won't be a good idea, then again, if I start it later I'd have probably lost all ya…well, tell me what you lot think. **

**Beyond that remember, as always, one review. **


	9. Akashi

Chapter nine: Akashi

When Akashi had awoken to the news that the ex-shadow player had been forgotten, left for dead, he had immediately set up plans to kill off those responsible, and the team gladly offered their assistance. And when he'd learned the identity of the one who'd caused the accident (which didn't take long), the ex-captain of the Generation of Miracles made sure to give the man and his family hell. No one, and he meant _no one,_ messed with _his_ team and got away with it.

Along with the plans for revenge, however, the ex-captain had also went about making sure everyone had enough to live off of, giving them secret boost's in money that, if they weren't in mourning, they would have most likely noticed. He also made sure to secretly check up on them, making sure they didn't fall too deep into the abyss of depression. And all the while he had the feeling of Kuroko hiding away in the shadows, watching him with amusement, eyes shimmering and declaring, "See, you do care."

He tried to ignore it.

But one night, while performing another all-nighter, Kuroko had crashed through his window. Quit literally through, for the teen phased through the glass, through the desk, and then through Akashi, sprawling in a heap on the wall behind, rubbing his nose and muttering about how ridiculously hard landings where. Admit ably, the ex-captain had been a tad bit shaken, through more from the shivers that racked his body due to the ghost passing through his body.

However, he was able to calm himself in a matter of seconds, in which time Kuroko had turned to him, and then proceeded to ask for his help (it boarded on demanding, but the pure distress on the ex-shadow players face allowed the ghost to get away with it). And, thus, here he was, sitting at his desk before a nervous, and rather large, group of teens. While this was not his first time doing so, it was most certainly his first having deal with the "rivals" (as Murasakibara had once called them), and a rather possessive Kise, cradling the unconscious ghost in his arms.

Akashi had never known ghosts could fall asleep, let alone become unconscious, but, then again, he'd always been more concerned with how to deal with the annoying living pests.

"You all look like drowned rats." He supplied blandly, staring at them through lidded eyes, wondering who he should call to clean up the giant puddle latter.

"Eh," Midorima coughed, adjusting his glasses, "Well, we did run here."

Takao's coughed 'yeah right' went ignored.

"Why is Kuroko…?" Unconscious, asleep, mentally absent?

"He protected me." Kise explained, describing what he could remember while Akashi made a mental note to kill some more people latter.

"Alright," Riko huffed, placing her fists on her hips and staring at Kise, then turning to look at each member of the Generation of Miracles in turn, "mind explaining what's going on? And why we were called here?"

Obviously, of course, the family had already picked up on the fact that Kuroko had apparently became a ghost, and Takao, Momoi, and Aomine had been kind enough to fill them in a tab bit more on the run over, however, they still didn't understand why _they_ couldn't see their little shadow, let alone why Kise felt it necessary to _seal_ him.

Though, looking at how Kise protectively cradled what appeared to be thin air, eyes never wavering from what they could only believe was a pale face, they could imagine, after all, it wasn't that far of a stretch, considering how often Kise had followed the ex-shadow player around, always hugging him or ruffling his hair, or calling him at the most awkward times, like in the gym shower.

"You moved on." Akashi gave in way of explanation.

"Ah!" Takao exclaimed, "That's right!"

"For certain types of ghost's only those who have not let them go can see them." finished Furihata, a strangely satisfied smile on his face, perhaps from being able to contribute something.

"However," Kagami muttered, looking up from Tetsuya number 2, who had snuggled firmly into thin air, "his type is changing."

"I'm surprised you noticed," Akashi drawled, a small spark of humor lit in his mismatched eyes.

To clarify, Akashi explained, making the issue sound far simpler then it was.

For Kuroko was a rather special existence to begin with, more shadow than anything else. So when he died it was simply like an amplification of what he already was, invisible, unnoticed, unknown. As such his transition to ghost would have been far easier, and more natural, then for others, thus allowing for a more unique being. However, in the midst of development, Kise sealed him, trapping half his newly developing powers, half of his newly developing being. Essentially split in half.

This made everyone in the room flinch while Murasakibara cried out a hushed 'I told you the table was bad!'

Being split the two halves developed differently, thus, being forcefully merged together (this made the Generation of Miracles flinch, recalling the sight of broken glass) they fought for dominance. Thus causing Kuroko a great amount of pain and making his powers unstable as a whole new set was introduced and the old suddenly got a boost in strength.

"Alright," Hyuuga sighed, "So, essentially, Kuroko is now a ghost, though what type of ghost has yet to be determined."

"So," Izuki interjected, "Kuroko could become a vengeful spirit at this point and kill us all?"

"Exactly!" shouted Takao, though soon the two wound up on the floor in pain.

"What does this have to do with us though?" inquired Kagami, scratching behind Number 2's ears.

"We'd like you to help Kise and Kuroko."

"We?"

"Kuroko told me this all himself," Akashi pointed toward the unconscious ghost, "He'd like to spend as much time as possible with Kise, but fear's that by staying here he'll harm us."

'Emotionally' went unsaid, for they all knew the shadow would never harm them physically, well, not unless they pissed him off, or he had a lack of milkshakes. Speaking of which, could ghosts even have milkshakes? Oh, by the gods, they hoped he had his fair share; they didn't want to join the ghost community just yet!

"So, basically," Momoi muttered, turning to the ghost and almost reaching out her hand to run it through blue locks, but stopped at the strange look in Kise's eyes, "Tetsu-kun wants to say goodbye."

"Well that's kind of hard to do while you're unconscious, don't you think?" Koganei supplied while scratching his head.

"Stay the night."

None would dare argue, even though they didn't have spare clothes, and had no idea where they would sleep; everyone knew better then to defy the ex-captain.

Shrugging, they followed random people whom Akashi called, giving one departing glance at the model and seemingly floating Number 2.

It took a while, but eventually Akashi followed suit, having dismissed the Generation of Miracles along with their rivals, closing the door to his office he allowed Kise to remain, certain he'd be unable to move for quite some time.

0-0-0-0

None of them could sleep, that much was obvious when Kuroko woke up, surrounded by warmth while snuggling a small ball of fur. The others could be heard through the walls, whispered mutterings and speculations, lame puns, the sound of crunching candy, the light chatter of Momoi and Aomine, the comforting voices of Riko and Hyuuga, the mother and father figures of his family.

Sighing he curled up more into the warmth, tucking his head firmly under the model's chin and burying his nose into Number 2's fur. How he'd love it, if he could stay like this forever, enveloped in Kise's warmth, Number 2 secured safely in his arms while he listened, surrounded by such kind and caring voices.

But they had a right to move on, to live without him, in fact, his family had already done so, he'd seen it, watching through Number 2's eyes (though he did so very little, as it seemed to cause the poor pup distress), he had no right to tear open old wounds. And he'd already seen how the Generation of Miracles, though not completely healed, was slowly but surely getting there. For he could see how his image was faded in their eyes, faded and rough around the edges, like an old painting, paint slowly falling away, rinsed in the downpour of tears.

The only one who was never going to let go, who was forever going to hold on, was the one who currently held him, arms wrapped possessively around his frame. And, perhaps selfishly, Kuroko was glad, for while that strong emotion was what chained him in the first place, was what captured his soul and forbade him from moving on, he was happy, being able to see his family and team once more, knowing with certainty that they'd be okay. He was _glad_, beyond words, to be given this chance to see them all once more, and even though he might be damned to exist far after they had gone, and though he might be alone, at the end of it all, right now, this happiness, it was all he could ever ask for.

Sighing he phased through the sleeping model, and carefully placed Number 2 within his grasp, chuckling over how cute the two looked, cuddling like that.

It was time, Kuroko decided, straightening, staring down at the two, time to say goodbye.

0-0-0-0-0

That night, none of them could sleep, gathered in a rather large room the family talked about anything, trying to distract themselves from the idea of sneaking a peak at Kise, hoping, wishing, they could have one final glance at their shadow before they said goodbye.

After a while they all felt a shiver up their spine, and, turning as one, they saw, within the shadows tucked into the corner of the room, blue eyes and a small hand, waving, as pale lips formed words they could not hear, but did not need to.

With tears in their eyes the family whispered their final goodbye, giving shouts of encouragement for reason's they had yet to understand.

0-0-0-0-0

The Generation of Miracles couldn't sleep either, and had decided to gather in another room, separate from the family, noisy at first, they silenced upon noticing the lack of noise coming from the family's room.

"Should we go check up on them?" asked Momoi, uncertain.

"Nah," Aomine replied, "Tetsu probably just dropped by is all."

"It's disturbing, Aomine-kun," called the ghost, "that you can read me so."

Takao jumped, hiding behind Midorima before peeking from aroundn his back, "Don't do that!"

Midorima simply adjusted his glasses and continued to pretend to read his book.

"Is this goodbye?" Murasakibara asked with a frown, for once not eating his candy as he stared at the ghost.

"It is."

"We'll handle everything on our end." Akashi supplied, noticing the slight worry in Kuroko's eyes, "just follow my instructions and everything should be alright."

"What instructions?" asked Takao and Momoi in confusion.

But Kuroko simply laughed, light, small, but floating, and it brought a smile to all their lips, "Goodbye."

And he was gone, leaving the team to shake their heads in fondness, tears threatening to fall.

0-0-0-0-0

Number 2 awoke to the soft calling of his name, his tail wagging upon the sight of the ghost. "Number 2," Kuroko whispered, holding the dog on his lap, on the roof, Kise's sleeping form carefully wrapped in blankets and laying to the left, "could you stay with Kagami-kun?"

The pup cocked his head to the side quizzically, as if asking why Kuroko would ever need to ask.

"Thank you."

The pup only let out a bark in reply before licking the ghosts face, blinking only slightly when he found himself once more indoors.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Both family and team found themselves back in Akashi's office, an awkward air about them, but then Number 2 came running in tail wagging as he jumped on to Kagami, sending the startled teen stumbling back.

The laughter, the slight smirks, the light crunching of candy, washed away their previous doubts, and they turned to the corner which Kise had been left, now empty, promising to handle everything, the annoying fans, the controlling bosses, the police, the suspicious parent's, they'd handle it all.

For Kuroko.

For their shadow.

0-0-0-0-0

**A/N: And we have reached the end, I've put up a poll concerning the idea of a sequel so please check it out. Beyond that, thank you all so very, very much for actually sticking with me till the end. Hope you all enjoyed! Hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad. **


End file.
